I'll see you again
by hedgehoginajumper
Summary: There's a huge explosion in central London and Dan is involved. Phil tries to get over him, but the tears won't stop. Based off of the song "I'll see you again" by Westlife. Phan and sadness
1. Phil's goodbye

**Hey guys! So I know it's been a while since I posted something, so I'm glad to be back on. I recently discovered danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, and I am now a die hard Phan shipper! So, I decided to make a fix based off of them, and a song called "I'll see you again" by Westlife. Get ready for some tears, I almost died while writing this.**

* * *

Alarms were sounding, people were screaming, and, in the crowd, was me.

I was running with them, tears running down my face. I had to find Dan! Suddenly there was an explosion behind us, and I couldn't help but look around. I screamed in horror.

Several dead people lay scattered. I was devastated, seeing all those innocent people dead. I remembered Dan- then it hit me like a bullet. DAN HAD BEEN INSIDE THE BUILDING.

I don't know exactly what happened at that moment, but I pretty much stopped functioning.

I fell on the ground, tears streaming down my face. I felt like screaming and ripping my hair out- what was I supposed to do without him?!

Then I heard it- a high pitched wail. And I recognized it. My heart hammered inside my chest, and I ran. It was Dan, it had to be him! He HAD to live! I hated admitting it, but without him, I was absolutely nothing.

I was running through a smoky area when I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart skipped a beat and I nearly fainted. There, laying in a pile of rubble, was Dan.

I fell to the ground, sobbing. Crawling over to Dan, I grabbed his cold hand and kneeled over him. "Please, Dan. Please oh please oh please, don't leave me! I need you! Dan..." I managed to choke out, tears splashing onto his face. "DAN! Oh no, Dan, how am I supposed to live without you? That should have been me in there..." I collapsed in a pool of tears, still clinging to Dan's hand. Grief clouded my eyes, as I mourned my dead friend. I felt strange in there, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was Dan.


	2. Dan's funeral

Days later, I'm in my parent's house, crying. They've been crying too, but not nearly as much. I'm dressed in a black tuxedo and three red roses in my hand. Mum says everything will be fine, but she's wrong. So, so wrong. Nothing will be fine. I will never be the same again.

We gat in a cab and drive to the cemetery, where his funeral is. Somehow I manage not to cry that much, but that ends when I see his casket.

We stop, and I slowly climb out. I see Dan's mum crying, and then she looks at me and attempts to smile. I smile back, but there's tears threatening to spill out.

After waiting in line for several minutes, I finally get to see Dan.

He looks beautiful. His hair is in the same style he always had it, and he has a dark blue sweatshirt on. He looks so peaceful, with his eyes closed and the soft blanket wrapped around him. I stretched out my arm to feel his hair. He looks happy. I feel tears starting to form, and suddenly I'm sobbing.

"Why'd you do it, Dan?" I whispered, lightly rubbing my thumb over his cheek. "I should have been the one who died, not you. I wish you were here now so I could tell you how much I... how much I love you"

Lastly, I pulled his llama hat out of a little sack I had brought. I propped up his head and gently put it on him.

"There, now you are even more perfect."

...

There had been many good speeches, and I had started crying the first time someone said his name. Now, it was my turn. I had no idea how I was gonna be able to get through it without breaking down in front of everyone, but I had to try. For Dan.

I slowly rose out of me seat and walked up to the stand, dragging my feet behind me. I finally got up and let me shoulders relax as I grabbed the microphone and began to speak.

"H-hello, everyone," I said quietly. "I want to thank you all for coming and supporting the Howell family, and especially me." I paused, looking back down. "As you all may know, me and Dan were best friends. We were famous youtubers together, and we had so many fans. Life with Dan was wonderful."

I felt tears coming up. "I know that he didn't die in vain, and he saved a LOT of people. I'm proud of him. You know, he was always amazing, and that's why I loved him so much"

I was crying now. "DAN was the smartest, sweetest, funniest person I have ever met. He would say the most random, silly things in very serious situations. In fact, if he were here now, I bet he would be making jokes right now." I looked at Mrs. Howell, who was now sobbing. "He was also sweet. He cared, he really did. As unsocial as he was at times, Dan always knew how to start a conversation. And he was able to say sweet pickup lines without them sounding cheezy. If I was sick or depressed, Dan would always be there. He would hug me and tell me everything was okay. He would take care of me, and make me happy again."

"I know that Dan will always be there, even when he's passed. I feel his love around all of us, and I hope you all can think of that. As much as he may seem to hate someone, he always has love. Goodbye Dan, you will be missed."

When I finished, I set down the microphone and sat back down. Mum was waiting for me with tears in her eyes, and I knew she understood.

After the talks, we had lunch and had his memorial. It was raining, no surprises. At the end of the day, I went home with my parents, and stayed there once again.

I know I'll see him again.


End file.
